Adultério?
by WorkArt
Summary: Shun está casado a um ano com a June, mas parece que o relacionamento dos dois não vai bem e ele tem um encontro com outra pessoa. Será que Shun traiu a June?


Era ano de 1995, o jovem andrômeda estava voltando pra casa depois de um longo dia na faculdade, estava tão cansado que esqueceu de ir pro mercado, sua esposa havia dado uma lista com tudo que eles precisavam.

Shun colocou seu carro na garagem e entrou na sua casa, encontrou June arrumando a sala, sorrateiramente foi em sua direção sem que ela percebe-se e cafungou na seu pescoço, tirando dela um risinho, ela se virou e estalo um beijo no marido.

-Ta arrumando tudo sozinha? Não quer ajuda não?- perguntou Shun

-Adoraria.-disse June e Shun começou a ajuda-la.

Alguns minutos depois June se lembrou de algo.

-Shun, vc comprou o que eu pedi.- perguntou June

-Comprei o q?- perguntou Shun de volta

-As coisas que pedi, sabão em pó, amaciante, cloro..- responde June. -Comprou?-

-Ai caramba, eu esqueci.- diz Shun

-Esqueceu é? Não é a primeira vez que vc faz isso.- reclama a June

-Me desculpe June, se quiser eu vou agora comprar.-

-Na-na-não Shun, não adianta.-

-Como não?-

-Shun eu pedi pra vc comprar as coisas depois que vc fosse embora da faculdade, eu não pedi pra comprar agora.-

-Mas qual o problema?-

-Nenhum é que... eu pedi uma coisa simples pra uma hora e vc simplesmente esquece, mas não adianta mesmo pq vc vive com a cabeça nas nuvens.-

-Peraí, não é verdade, eu não tenho culpa se fico 8 horas na faculdade e saio tarde, eu fico com a cabeça cansada, qualquer um ia esquecer.- Shun se altera

-Shun, isso não é desculpa, eu sei que vc tem um grande intervalo durante o almoço, vc que é avoado.-

-Não sou não. Se era tão importantes essas compras, pq vc não foi pro mercado então.-

-Pq perto da sua faculdade tem um e do meu trabalho não.-

-Não bastava vc no caminho de casa parar em um não?-

-Shun se vc está incomodado de ir ao mercado me fazer um favor, não precisa mais fazer.-

-Eu não to incomodado com nada, é vc que tá procurando chifre na cabeça do cavalo.-

-Ah, agora eu exagero com tudo?-

-Parece que sim.-

-Shun, vc não tá ajudando.-

-Vc preferia que eu mentisse?-

-Para com isso.-

-Viu só, vc cria problema onde não tem, é só eu comprar tudo amanhã.-

-Esse não é o problema Shun, o problema é que vc não faz o que eu te peço.-

-Opa, primeiro vc fala que sou avoado, agora eu sou relaxado?-

-Eu não disse isso.-

-Mas pareceu.-

-Vc esta colocando palavras na minha boca.-

-É melhor pararmos, chega disso.- Shun tenta parar a "discussão"

-Nada disso, a conversa não chegou na cozinha.-

-Sim, chegou sim. Se me der licença, eu vou no banheiro, cheguei aqui apertado pra caralho.-

Algumas horas se passaram, June estava saindo do banho e viu que seu marido estava bem arrumado.

-Aonde vc vai?-

-Vou sair com uns amigos da faculdade, Happy Hour.-

-E vc não me avisou?-

-Achei que vc não se importaria, me desculpe por isso, eu to indo, tchau.- diz Shun apressadamente

Tinha algo de estranho no Shun, quando ia pra algum lugar ele sempre beijava a June antes de ir. Ainda por cima ele mentiu pra ela, coisa que nunca fez na vida, sempre foi honesto com a esposa, mas não dessa vez.

Na verdade Shun não iria pra uma Happy Hour, ele ia para um encontro, as cegas, ele nem fazia ideia com que mulher iria se encontrar. O encontro seria num restaurante elegante que tinha fama de romântico, apesar dele não conhecer a mulher com que iria se encontrar, esta já tinha informações do Shun, então seria fácil ela o encontralo.

Como é muito comum, alguém sempre se atrasa, Shun ficou esperando meia hora a garota chegar, até que ele viu uma bela jovem ficar o encarando. Esta tinha um cabelo chanel com uma franja de cor ruiva, usava óculos de armação pequena, um batom de cor escura, usava um vestido tubinho azul marinho, não muito justo, mas era curtinho e tinha uma fenda lateral deixando-a sensual. A garota se aproxima de Shun.

-Vc que é o Shun Amamiya, não é?-

-Sim, sou eu.-

-Vc é exatamente o que me falaram, cabelos e olhos verdes, rostinho de criança... Eu sou Angela, prazer em te conhecer.- diz garota se sentando na mesa e cumprimentando Shun

-O prazer é todo meu.- diz Shun

-Tenho que dizer que o pessoal da medicina só tem gente bonita.- ela dá um cantada

-Ah que isso.-

-Não seja modesto, eu tive sorte de me arranjarem um encontro com vc.-

-Vc é de que curso?-

-Direito, pois é, estamos meios distantes.- ela brinca

-É uma pena não ter te conhecido antes, a gente não se vê muito na faculdade.-

O garçom chega na mesa deles, os dois fazem o seus pedidos e continuam conversando.

-Pois é, acabou que nunca nos vimos direito.-

-Então...- Shun tenta puxar outro assunto.-Vc tmb é casada, né?

-É, sou Sim, eu não sei se me arrependo disso.-

-Pq se arrependeria?-

-Meu marido foi meu primeiro namorado, sabe aquele namoro de colegial que dura anos. Um monte de gente ficava falando que ia dar em casamento, acabou que deu.-

-Mas então, o que houve?-

-Ninguém nunca disse que ia durar pra sempre, eu e meu marido estamos brigando muito esses dias.-

-Nem me diga isso.-

-Tá com os mesmo problemas?-

Angela é interrompida por um garçom que trouxe a champanhe, ela e Shun foram servidos e brindaram.

-Bem, respondendo sua pergunta, eu tmb casei cedo, mas eu conheço a minha esposa desde a nossa infância, ela era minha melhor amiga e com o tempo acabamos nos apaixonando.-

-Há quanto tempo são casados?-

-Um ano, mas estamos juntos a seis anos.-

-Eu estou casada a três anos e juntos desde meus quinze anos.-

-Nossa, é muito tempo.-

-É sim.-

Os pratos de cada um haviam chegado, os dois conversavam diversas coisas animadamente enquanto comiam, até que voltaram ao assunto do casamento.

-O problema pra mim não é eu ter vivido boa parte da minha vida com uma pessoa só, é que me iludi pensando que nossa vida seria perfeita, sabe, sem brigas e discussões, hoje mesmo tivemos uma.- diz Shun

-Eu concordo com vc, mas de vez em quando eu me pergunto, se eu não tivesse me casado ou mesmo ter terminado com ele, eu não conheceria outras pessoas, sai-se mais com gente diferente até encontrar enfim a pessoa certa.- diz Angela

-É, as vezes penso nisso tmb, mas não consigo imaginar como minha vida seria diferente se isso acontecesse, não sei se mudaria minha vida pra melhor ou algo assim.-

-Neste momento de casada, eu poderia ter continuado solteira e aproveitar a vida.

-Mas ainda bem que arrependimento não mata kkkk.-

-Ainda bem. Eu só não pedi o divorcio pq...-

-Espera, está pensando em pedir divorcio?-

-Sim pq eu não quero continuar num relacionamento tóxico, que não me faça bem, é ruim pra mim e ele sempre brigarmos por alguma coisa.-

-Eu tenho que dizer o mesmo, eu nunca pensei em divorcio e não sei se minha esposa pensa.-

-Eu tmb não sei se ele pensa nisso. Então por enquanto eu continuo casada... mas... nada me impede de me encontrar pessoas interessantes.- diz Angela sensualizando e deixando Shun um pouco constrangido

-É, eu não posso ficar muito preso a isso, por isso estou aqui. Mas sabe, nunca na minha vida pensei que um dia iria pular a cerca.-

-Nunca, sério? Eu já pensei nos meus poucos anos de casadas sobre a probabilidade.-

-Garçom! A conta pfvr.- chama Shun

-Mas já, não vai pedir sobremesa ou algo assim?-

-Não, eu tenho em mente outra coisa de sobremesa.- dessa vez foi o Shun que seduziu

Shun pagou a conta do restaurante, ele e Angela entraram no carro dele.

-Aonde vamos? Na sua casa não dá pq sua esposa está, e na minha tmb não pq meu marido está lá.- diz Angela

-Não se preocupe, me recomendaram um motel de luxo, é pra lá que nós vamos.-

Shun deu a partida no carro e seguiu em direção ao motel, em questão de minutos chegaram no local, fizeram a reserva e seguiram para a suíte. Shun colocou na porta a plaquinha de "não perturbe", trancou e foi dar uns amaços na Angela. Os dois estavam quase tirando a roupa um do outro, mas a garota lembra de um pequeno detalhe.

-Shun, pode me esperar um pouco, esse vestido amarrota muito fácil, tem que tirar com jeitinho, eu vou no banheiro e já volto.-

-Tá bom gatinha.-

Angela vai pro banheiro e Shun vai tirando sua roupa enquanto andava em direção a cama, se deitou ficando apenas de boxer, enquanto massageava seu escoteiro. Minutos se passaram, Angela surge com uma lingerie preta de renda, deixando Shun maluquinho.

-Será que vc vai me satisfazer como vc satisfaz sua esposa?- pergunta ela indo em direção a ele.

-Vem cá que vc descobre.-

Angela engatinha na cama, ficou em cima de Shun e se beijaram, só pararam quando perderam o fôlego. Ela estava prestes a tirar a boxer dele, quando ele a impediu.

-Não, espera. Primeiro eu quero te dar prazer.

Shun faz Angela se deitar de costas na cama, ele tira o sutiã dela e começa a mordiscar os mamilos, enquanto trabalhava em um seio, o outro era massageado.

Depois a boca do Shun correu pra virilidade de Angela, tirou sua calcinha e a fez abrir as pernas.

-Vou fazer vc sentir um prazer imenso.- diz Shun que imediatamente chupou a área rósea de Angela com vontade, ela por sua vez gritou de prazer.

Se Shun era bom em alguma coisa no sexo, era sempre usar a língua, ele já tinha feito sua esposa quase entrar em combustão de orgasmo com sua habilidade no sexo oral, ele sabia perfeitamente onde as mulheres sentiam mais prazer.

Ele tanto trabalhava no clitóris dela quanto na entrada da vagina. Lambia e chupa cada canto da flor da Angela, e ela só gemia e tremia, estava quase chegando lá, bastava só o Shun sugar com força pra ela gozar, e derramou tudo seu mel na boca dele.

Shun se sentiu satisfeito por ter feito ela gozar, já adorava fazer sua mulher ir à loucura, pois isso lhe dava prazer tmb.

Angela não aguentava mais, fez Shun se deitar de novo e tirou sua boxer. Apesar de querê-lo dentro dela, ela foi paciente e começou a fazer uma espanhola pra ele. Shun quase revirava os olhos de tanto tesão que sentia, aquela mulher o enlouquecia.

Não demorou muito pra ele gozar, toda sua semente foi expelida no rosto de Angela, mas ele ainda não estava satisfeito.

Angela limpou seu rosto e lambeu um pouco do leite do Shun, depois se posicionou no membro dele e começou a cavalgar, fazendo ambos gemerem como loucos. Shun a ajudava pegando nas suas nádegas, fazendo ela quicar no seu membro com mais força, se sentou e voltou a sugar os mamilos dela.

A pedido de Angela, Shun colocou um dedo no orifício dela e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, e ela com sua mão esquerda brincava com seu botãozinho.

Resolveram mudar de posição, ficaram de joelhos na cama e fizeram a União do Elefante, ficaram trocando carícias e palavrinhas de incentivo mais ou menos 12 minutos, pois estavam prestes a chegar no ápice juntos.

E gozaram, gozaram ao mesmo tempo. Shun caiu exausto primeiro, Angela se deitou devagar ao lado de eu tentou recuperar o fôlego.

-Caramba, essa peruca tá queimando minha cabeça.- diz Angela tirando sua peruca ruiva revelando seus longos cabelos loiros.

Sim, Angela na verdade era June fantasiada. Oh!!!!!!

Shun ficou surpreso? Claro que não, já sabia desde do início que era sua amada esposa. A traição na verdade era uma fantasia planejada pelo os dois a um bom tempo.

-Esse lugar é lindo Shun, como descobriu isso?- perguntou June

-Se eu te contar quem me recomendou, vc não vai acreditar.- diz Shun

-Quem te recomendou?-

-O Ban.

-O Ban? É sério que sempre traz suas garotas pra cá? Mas com que dinheiro? Esse lugar é caro.-

-Eu tmb não sei.-diz Shun.- Ué, parou de ser a Angela já?-

-Uhum, essa peruca tava me incomodando, já não bastava aqueles óculos que apertava atrás das minhas orelhas.-

-Vc gostou disso?-

-Muito. Sabe, nessa brincadeira eu descobri que... independente do jeito que eu te conhecesse, vc é um homem incrívelmente gostoso.-

-Vc tmb é extremamente gostosa. Eu te amo sua fogosa.-

-Te amo meu homem. Na próxima vez que brigarmos ,vamos fazer isso de novo, mas dessa vez eu vou "trair" vc.-

-Ótimo, eu já estou pensando no meu personagem, vou usar um bigode estilo Charles Chaplin, kkkkkk.-

fim S2

Acharam mesmo que o Shun trairia sua amada June? Há! Pegadinha do Malandro, glu glu.

https/.br/comportamento/album948831/as-100-melhores-posicoes-sexuais-do-kama-sutra-0.html

A posição União do Elefante encontra-se nesse link


End file.
